


Dragonheir

by vidaleeleeluv (Vidaleeleeluv)



Category: Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: F/M, First Time Shifting, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidaleeleeluv/pseuds/vidaleeleeluv
Summary: After completing the Zeo Quest Adam notices a change in his body. He's feeling hotter, edgier and his libido is insatiable. He's also developing strange new abilities. Can his friends figure out what's wrong with him before he loses control and does something he can never take back?
Relationships: Adam Park/Tanya Sloan
Kudos: 9





	1. Urges

_God please not now!_

Adam could already feel the hum beneath his skin, the heat brewing just below his belt. His chest felt like it was on fire, the oddly shaped birthmark burning through his flesh like a searing brand. He had to get out of there and fast.

“…which was settled by the Dutch,” Ms. Applebee was lecturing the class.

“Until the year—”

Adam’s hand shot straight up.

“Yes Adam?”

“Can I go to the restroom?”

The slight frown on her face indicated that she’d expected an academic response, most likely the year that the Dutch had lost whatever settlement she was going on about. But Adam didn’t have time for academics at the moment. He was facing a biological crisis.

“Yes you may,” his teacher turned to grab the hall pass from her desk.

As he waited Adam could feel his fingernails beginning to ache. A dull soreness that would become a sharp pain in a few minutes if this was anything like the last few times. He clenched his jaw, praying that it wouldn’t progress before he’d made it from the classroom. At his right his best friend Rocky DeSantos sent him a look of inquiry.

“You alright man?”

With a curt but deceptive nod Adam answered him before rising from his seat to take the hall pass. He made it out into the hallway before the heat took him, clenching his insides with need. He doubled over against the nearest locker, overwhelmed.

_Why is this happening?_

After taking a moment to catch his breath he hurried down the hall and to the left. The boys’ restroom was his salvation. Once inside he found it empty. Thankfully. Bracing himself for another surge, Adam leaned against the with sink and grasped its corners. The mirror hung before him. Taking a chance he glanced up at his reflection. What stared back at him sent his already racing heart into a frenzy. It was his head, his nose, mouth and Korean cheekbones—even the shape of his eyes but what lie between his lids was nothing like the dark brown of his father. A bright golden flame blazed where the whites of his eyes should have been. And where his eyeballs resided, a neat green glow.

“What’s happening to me?”

As if to answer, another wave of energy rushed his system, sending him to his knees in overload. Sweat poured from his body as the heat threatened to burn him for the inside out. Adam opened his mouth, willing to cry out from the sensations but his vocal cords froze. Tears rand down his cheeks as it consumed him, sending sharp shivers through every muscle. Just a little while longer and it would all be over with. His last attack had lasted four minutes, two less than the previous. Maybe that meant that they were growing shorter. Maybe short enough to eventually—

His thought process was interrupted by a sudden hyper awareness in his groin. His now fully erect member throbbed against his pants, leaking enough precum to form a wet spot on the front of his khakis. Adam’s hips jutted forward in desperation.

_Please…can’t take…this…_

His nails dug deep into the tile beneath them, sending powdered flecks flying from the force of impact. He slammed his eyes shut in an attempt to ride out he insatiable urge to plow into anything his pelvis could contact. An attempt which he failed miserably. His head pounded as he feverishly grinded into the floor his mind blotted by the intense need to pass his seed. His mouth hung open, his tongue thick with the taste of brimstone. The inside of his nostrils filled with the burning of his nose hairs. Adam tried to breathe but with every breath more energy filled him. And with each ounce of energy a shot of raw power hit his nerves. He managed a low groan of both pain and ecstasy as his body exploded from it all.

He swallowed. And prepared to suck in a breath when the orgasm burst through is groin. With hot white fluid shooting from his manhood his body spasmed wildly. His eyes rolled back, lost in the fervor of climax. After an eternity of ejaculation he felt his body come back to him. The heat died down, the world stopped smoldering. His nails felt painless and his birth mark no longer burned. Everything went back to normal.

_It’s over._

Sore from exertion, Adam slowly pushed himself back up to his feet. This time when he looked into the mirror he saw no flames, no gold or green. All he saw was his own face, sweat soaked and bewildered. His black hair curled with moisture, sticking to his forehead in saturation. He looked like he’d taken a shower with is clothes on.

“I can’t go back to class looking like this.”

He’d have to either sneak into the locker room for a shower and change into his gym clothes or suffer the rest of the day in hiding. Being who he was, however the latter was not an option. He was turning toward the door when his foot slipped and he nearly took a tumble.

“What the …”

Glancing down at the offending puddle he felt his throat lurch in dismayed horror. He’d nearly slipped in his own semen. Exactly how he’d garnered so much as to seep cleanly through is clothes both baffled and terrified him. But what shook him most was the amount of semen filling the puddle. It was unnatural.

After marveling at the pool of generation at his feet Adam quickly shed his shirt and used it to mop up the spill. He then buried it in the trash before checking his remaining clothes. His undershirt clung to his body with sweat. His khakis were beyond destroyed. This was by far the worst of his episodes yet.

They’d started shortly after he and the other rangers had completed the Zeo Quest. Small at first, just a hint of fever on his and skin tingling. Then they’d grown to be more. At first they’d occurred at isolated times like during the night or early in the morning. He’d shaken them off as elaborate dreams and nocturnal emissions. Then they’d become more sporadic. And stronger.

Today was the first time that one had occurred during the school day. It was also stronger than the previous times. Though the attacks seemed to be getting shorter, they were also growing in strength. And apparently in virility as well. Adam took one last glance in the mirror before preparing to teleport from the scene.

_What’s happening to me?!_

* * *

When the bell rang for the period to end without Adam’s return, Rocky began to worry. His friend had been in a rush to leave. Rocky had assumed he’d drank too much soda at lunch. But now that class had concluded and Adam had yet to be seen, his mind went elsewhere. Could Mondo had attacked him before he could get back? And in the middle of the school day?

He wouldn’t put it past him. Zedd and Rita hadn’t been shy about attacking while school was in session. He hurried off to the boys’ bathroom to take a look inside. No Adam. Then again he could’ve gone to a different bathroom, one farther from the classroom. But by the way Adam had rushed from class that wasn’t likely. Where could he have gone?

“Hey Rocky, what’s up?”

He was glad to find Tommy by his locker. The red zeo ranger, Tommy was the team’s fearless leader. He’d been a ranger the longest of all of them.

“It could be nothing but I can’t find Adam. He left class twenty minutes ago and never came back. You think maybe Mondo could have something to do with this?”

At that Tommy’s brow furrowed.

“I don’t know but let’s check it out.”

He motioned for Rocky to follow him and they dipped into the janitor’s closet. Tommy then pulled his wrist communicator up to his lips.

“Adam come in.”

He and Rocky waited a beat before attempting again.

“Adam this is Tommy do you copy?”

Another moment of silence. The two glanced up at each other, concern in their eyes. If Adam wasn’t answering in then—

“Adam here, what’s up?”

Relief flooded through the rangers at their friend’s voice. He was okay. He sounded a little out of breath but okay.

“What happened to you in class today?” Rocky wanted to know.

“You totally bailed with Ms. Applebee’s hall-pass.”

She’d have a few words to say to him in the morning. Adam groaned out loud.

“Uh yea, I got a little sick. Lost my lunch and maybe a little bit of breakfast too.”

Rocky made a face.

“After that I just went home.”

Tommy was shaking his head sympathetically.

“Sorry to hear that man. Well hey, you get your rest okay? We’ll let Ms. Applebee know what’s up. I have her next period.”

When they were done rocky gave Tommy a look of apology.

“Sorry, I just had this feeling that something was wrong.”

Tommy shrugged it off.

“You did the right thing. Mondo’s a little trickier than Rita and Zedd so we have to stay on our toes.”

He and Rocky stepped back into the hallway.

“Besides, now we know that Adam’s under the weather so if Mondo does attack we know we’re one down.”

Rocky nodded, again relieved that Adam was alright. He’d have to stop by after school to check on him but a little bit of queasiness wasn’t as bad as a lot of bit of the Machine Empire. Adam would be fine. He and Tommy went to class then relaying the news to the others when they came across them. Upon hearing of Adam’s illness Kat and Tanya insisted on making a get well basket. After school the girls headed to the market to grab chicken noodle soup, orange juiced, ginger ale and other remedies. Tommy and Rocky accompanied them though when it came to shopping, the leader of the rangers was clearly not in charge.

“If it’s food poisoning he’ll need lots of broth,” Tanya was saying.

“Nothing heavy. And plenty of fluids to keep him hydrated.”

She reached for a six pack of bottled water. Kat nodded in agreement.

“If it’s a fever then we have the fever reducer right here.”

She gestured toward the Tylenol box.

“Tommy can you grab some Gatorade?”

It contained electrolytes that might help as well. He nodded and went off. Kat turned back to Tanya as she set the water inside the cart.

“I wish we could’ve made him something,” Tanya lamented.

“When I was little my mom used to make this homemade chicken soup that she learned from her grandma. Whenever I got sick she’d whip me up a bowl and bundle me up in bed. It worked wonders.”

She sighed, wistful at the memory. After her parents’ disappearance on an expedition she hadn’t had occasion for the family recipe. She’d never had the chance the learn it. Sensing a sadness in her friend, Kat moved in to wrap an arm around her shoulder.

“Don’t worry, after we drop this off we can head back to my place and work on something. I’m sure my mom will be glad to help.”

At that Tanya managed a smile. She was thankful for such good friends. When Aisha had handed her the zeo crystal piece and asked her to return to the rangers, Tanya had been pretty nervous that they might not accept her. But Kat, Tommy, Rocky and Adam had been more than accepting. And Billy, she owed the greatest of gratitude to Billy. He’d stepped down as a ranger and allowed her on the team.

“Wow a guy gets sick and he gets the V.I.P. treatment,” Rocky joked.

“Maybe I should have Adam give me what he’s got.”

The girls waved him off with smiles and continued their mission. By the time they arrived at Adam’s place the medicines and food were neatly placed in a green wicker picnic basket. To seal the deal Kat had tied a green bow on top. Along the way Billy had teleported from the command center to ensure that the entire team was there for their ailing comrade. Together they stood at the door, Tanya in the center holding the basket when Mrs. Park answered.

“Hello there,” she greeted them, her eyes warm.

“Adam didn’t tell me he was having company. Come on in.”

As they entered the house Tanya turned to Mrs. Park.

“We thought this might help Adam feel better,” she offered.

“It’s just a few small remedies but we hope it does the trick.’

She expected a “How Thoughtful” or some other motherly words of appreciation but was instead treated to a look of confusion.

“Feel better?”

Mrs. Park’s brows drew together.

“What do you mean? Did something happen to Adam at school today?”

Tanya opened her mouth but before she could answer Mrs. Park hurried to the stairs. Instead of going up she called to her son from where she stood.

“Adam?”

Tanya glanced at the others, just as confused before turning back to the stairs. In no time Adam was there, stepping down at his normal pace.

“Yes Mom?”

He appeared as he always did, young and healthy with no indication of any stomach bug or illness. In fact, his skin seemed to glow. Tanya couldn’t help the smile that crept to her lips when she saw him. Lately he’d had that effect on her.

“Adam, what’s this I hear about you needing to feel better?”

For the briefest moment his eyes widened at the sight of his friends standing in his living room. Tanya caught it.

“Did something happen at school today?” Mrs. Park was asking.

Adam had to protect the story.

“I…um. No nothing happened,” he answered once he hit ground level.

“I just felt a bit under the weather. I’m okay now though.”

He offered a disarming smile, one that should reassure any who faced it. His mother ignored it and pressed her hand against his forehead. The second she did her eyes rounded.

“Oh Honey you’re burning up!”

Adam pulled away, almost defensively.

“I was just working out upstairs. I’m fine, really.”

He looked at his friends.

“Thanks for coming you guys but I just ate something bad. I’m all right now.”

But Mrs. Park wasn’t having it. She placed the back of her hand once again to his forehead, then to his cheeks.

“Mom I—”

“Right to bed with you,” she cut him off in pure Mommy-mode.

“I’ll be up in a little bit with the thermometer and a Tylenol.”

She shooed Adam back up the stairs, worry straining her delicate features. Adam was half way up when Tanya called to him.

“Get better soon.”

Adam froze. The others echoed Tanya’s sentiments as she watched him place a hand on his chest. He didn’t glance back at them. He merely waved before continuing upward. Was it just her or had his walk stiffened? His shoulders tensed briefly before easing just a bit. They didn’t relax, but some of the tension bailed.

“Is he going to be okay?” She asked still watching the direction he in which he’d retreated.

Mrs. Park turned to the group.

“Adam will be fine, don’t worry. Mother knows how to care for her baby boy.”

She made her way toward the front door.

“Thank you all for stopping by to check on him and for letting me know what was going on.”

She opened the door, letting them know that it was time to leave.

“You take care now. Adam’s in good hands.”

The best. His mother’s. Tanya set the basket down on the table before stepping out. Mrs. Park offered her one last smile before shutting the team out on the front porch. Billy ran his fingers though his hair.

“It looks like Adam might have little more than food poisoning.”

His eyes went to Tommy’s.

“If Mondo learns about this he’ll use it to strike.”

Tommy nodded in agreement.

“We should definitely be on guard. Rita tried the same thing once when Kimberly was sick Expect Mondo to be even worse.”

They all headed back to their various cars. Tommy had driven Rocky while Kat had driven Tanya. Because Billy had graduated early on account of his many credits he’d been toiling at the command center on a few projects.

“I’ll talk to Zordon about boosting our defenses while Adam’s down,” he told the team.

“There’s no telling how long this will last. Hopefully only a few days.”

Tanya glanced back at Adam’s house. Hopefully. She didn’t like the idea of Adam suffering. When she climbed back into the car Kat started it up and pulled out to the road.

“To the Youth Center?”

Tanya nodded, her eyes traveling up to movement in the upstairs window. When she saw no one she glanced down at her palms.

“Don’t worry Tanya, Adam will get better. It’s probably just a virus that will clear up in a week tops. Besides Mrs. Park knows what to do. We’ll be seeing him soon.”

Kat was right of course. Adam was a pretty healthy guy. If anyone could fight an illness he could. As they pulled away she kept that thought in mind. Adam would be back. There was no stopping the green ranger.

* * *

Adam stared out the window at his friends, his hands clutching the sting on his chest. He wasn’t sure why but when Tanya had spoken to him his birthmark had suddenly jolted. Like a zap of electricity. It had stopped him in his tracks. As the others had added on he’d barely heard them over the rush of blood in his ears. Thankfully he hadn’t burst into an episode right then and there.

Tanya was staring back at the house, her beautiful mocha skin glistening in the sun. Her perfect pouted lips were etched into a frown of concern. For him, he knew. Because she cared about him.

_I care about her too._

He wasn’t sure when it had happened. Maybe during baseball practice. Perhaps as he’d helped her with her martial arts training? Maybe even sooner. But being around her made his insides warm in a way that the others didn’t. Kat was pretty but she didn’t make him feel the way that Tanya did.

_Because you like her you doofus._

Of course, but he’d never admit that to Tanya. She had enough on her plate with the new school, new customs, new friends and one particularly old friend who was quite rude about it. Recently she’d broken up with the star batter on their team, Shawn, after he’d had a problem with her talent. From what Adam could see, there hadn’t been enough room in the relationship for anything other than Shawn’s ego. Tanya had caught it too after he’d berated her after her first game.

Another two strikes for his character.

But even now that Tanya was single Adam hadn’t said anything—couldn’t say anything. Not now. Not with his own body mutating into whatever the hell it was turning into. He couldn’t dare subject Tanya to something like that. To something like him. He would go to Zordon. This could be some freaky side-effect of his traveling back in time during the zeo quest or even of the zeo crystal itself. Though he doubted both theories. The others didn’t seem to be having any problems. If they had at least Rocky would have said something. They were best friends after all. And Rocky wasn’t exactly the best at being secretive. Especially with him.

The perhaps it was Mondo. Maybe the robot king had found a way to destroy the ranges from the inside. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time a bad guy used a green ranger against the team. But despite the freak-show going on inside his body, Adam never felt the urge to be violent, to hurt the team or anyone in that manner. All he felt was heat, fire, power. And the most insane lust a human could imagine.

How could he describe those symptoms to Zordon? Or the episode in the school bathroom earlier? The mess? His cheeks flushed with embarrassment. No way. That stayed in the vault.

But he had to do something. He had to figure out what was happening to him and how to stop it. Because if things went on as they were there was no telling what he’d become.


	2. Billy's Help

“Did you hear that Daddy? The green ranger is sick,” Prince Sprockett was beaming at the gears.

“This would be an excellent time to destroy the rangers!”

His father, the evil machine king Mondo was pleased to hear the news.

“Yes Son, I did. And you’re absolutely right. With a ranger down we have the perfect opportunity.”

He glanced around for his best minion.

“Klank, get in here!”

The robot flunkie rushed to his king’s side, his own partner Orbus perched on his shoulder.

“Yes Sire?”

“The green ranger is vulnerable. Send down the cogs to attack him once he’s alone.”

Klank nodded dutifully.

“Yes My Liege. But what about the other rangers? Won’t they come to help?”

The king scoffed at the thought.

“Of course they’ll try but I have other plans for them. I’ll send down the Thermobot to cool them off. By the end of the day they’ll be nothing more than a memory frozen in time.”

The entire palace erupted into laughter. The thermobot would be just the creature to do the rangers in. And with them out of the way the machine empire would rule the galaxy!

* * *

“Let’s try that combination again, but this time with a little more focus.”

Tanya nodded her compliance as Tommy steadied the punching bag. After leaving Adam she hadn’t quite shaken the unease in the pit of her stomach so Tommy had recommended a workout. Normally it was Adam who worked with her on her martial arts training but Tommy was a more than capable replacement. He’d been practicing since childhood and as the leader of the zeo rangers was the best fighter on the team.

“Sorry Tommy, I’m just worried about Adam,” she confessed after a lackluster second attempt.

“I know it’s probably just nothing but a stomach bug but with Mondo around you never know.”

Tommy considered her statement.

“True, but remember as long as we’re ready for him we can beat Mondo. No matter what he’s up to.”

When he offered a confident smile Tanya couldn’t help but to reciprocate. Tommy was right. They could beat the Machine King regardless of his scheme. Her next combination was better but it still needed work.

“Hang on a sec,” Tommy said, stepping for behind the bag to her side.

“Your form is a little off. Here, watch me.”

As Tommy went step by step through the movement Tonya followed. Brushing her worries off of a moment she was able to concentrate enough to grasp the lesson.

“Ready to try again?”

She rolled her shoulders.

“Ready.”

Her next efforts were significantly better, garnering a high-five from her instructor.

“See I knew you could it.”

They went on another fifteen minutes until Kat and Rocky approached.

“Tommy, Ernie said to give you this,” Kat handed him an envelope.

“It’s from Jason at the Peace Conference.”

Tommy took the letter, his eyes lighting at the news. Ever since Jason, Zack and Trini had left for the Global Peace Conference a year ago he’d managed to stay in touch. Jason had let the rangers before the conference, placing the responsibility with Tommy upon his departure. It was an honor that he and Zordon believed in Tommy’s leadership abilities.

“I wish you girls had met him before he left,” Tommy confessed as he opened the envelope.

“You’d like him. Right Rocky?”

Rocky and Adam had met Jason briefly before he, Zack and Trini had transferred their powers over. Back then Aisha had been a part of the team.

He’s a cool guy,” Rocky agreed before nudging ‘tommy.

“So what’s it say? How are Zack and Trini?”

Tommy already had the letter open but unlike his last correspondence he opted to read to himself first.

**Hey Bro,**

**How are things in Angel Grove? That last letter you sent was pretty intense. Glad you guys worked that arrowhead thing out. Your brother sounds just as tough as you. Sorry about Kimberly though. I don’t think anybody was expecting that. If you ever need to talk I’m here. The conference is pretty awesome. We’re in Sweden now and let me tell you it’s beautiful. Trini doesn’t want to leave. She’s doing great by the way. This seems to really suit her. She’s already gotten a couple of clean-up initiatives started at two schools we visited.**

**And Zack’s right at home. You know he’s always had energy but man when he gives a speech people practically eat out of the palm of his hand. He’s a natural. Everybody seems to be loving it here. But I have to admit I’m a little bored. I mean I do love it but I miss the craziness of Angel Grove, you know. Not to sound ungrateful but I’d trade places with you in a heartbeat. Well glad everybody’s okay on your end. Stay strong and keep up the good work!**

**Jason**

Tommy smiled.

“He says they’re having a great time at the conference and he misses us.”

He folded the letter and slid it back into the envelope.

“Zack and Trini may have found their callings.”

“You mean other than saving the world?” Rocky joked.

Tommy chuckled.

“Well what they’re doing now is saving the world,” Kat pointed out.

“Just in a different way.”

She had a point. What would be the point of defeating intergalactic villains if humans destroyed each other themselves?”

“I wonder when the Pace Conference will roll back into town,” Rocky wondered.

Then you girls would get to meet Jason, Zack and Trini too.”

Tanya hoped so. From what she’d heard they sounded pretty cool. She was just about to say so when Tommy clapped her shoulder.

“All right Tanya, back to action. These katas won’t teach themselves.”

She feigned an exasperated look which garnered a giggle from Kat. Rocky offered equally mocking condolences.

“You guys keep practicing. Kat and I’ll go check with Billy to see if he’s found anything about Adam.”

Both Tanya and Tommy nodded.

“Let us know what’s up. We’ll stop by when we’re done,” Tommy told him.

Tanya met him back on the mat and refocused on her training. Adam would be all right, he had to be. And if by chance he wasn’t? Well she’d need this lesson to open up a can of whup-ass on the Machine Empire.

* * *

Just as Billy had figured, he’d been unable to learn much without either a DNA sample or Adam present to submit to a full body scan. Still he was able to make a few adjustments to the scanner to read no only biorhythms but bacterial and viral as well. This way if Adam’s illness was natural it could be confirmed.

He hoped it was natural but his instincts said otherwise. When Rocky and Kat arrived he relayed as much. The team agreed that it was best to monitor the situation and over the next few days they attempted to do just that. The plan hit a snag however when they couldn’t reach Adam. He stayed home from school, the youth center, the park. When they tried to visit his mother shooed them at the door.

“He’s resting,” she’d say or “he’s in no condition for visitors but I’ll let him know you stopped by.”

After a week it became obvious that there would be no access to Adam through conventional means. But they were the power rangers and there was nothing conventional about that.

_Beep, beep. Beep-beep. Beep, beep._

Adam was lying in bed when his communicator went off. He’d been sleeping off the remnants of an earlier attack. A little groggy, Adam reached over to the dresser beside his bed and grabbed his communicator.

“I’m here.”

He was expecting Zordon with news of a monster in Angel Grove. He got Billy instead.

“Adam I need to talk to you. Is it clear for me to teleport to you?”

Adam blinked.

“Here? Now?”

He quickly looked himself over. He was in a t-shirt and boxers, his skin was still damp but other than that no trace of his prior attack.

“It’s important. Your life could be in danger.”

That caught Adam’s attention.

“The coast is clear. Come right over.”

Billy was there in seconds. Adam sat up at his arrival.

“What’s going on?” he wanted to know.

Billy seemed to take in his appearance. A frown of concern turned his lip.

“That’s what I’m hoping to find out.”

He lifted the bio scanner.

“I’m not certain but your sudden sickness may be Mondo’s doing. If so then this scanner will tell us.

Adam thought about his symptoms. Perhaps Mondo did do something strange to cause his body to go haywire. They’d began fighting him as soon as they’d obtained their zeo powers. If he was behind this then that meant it was fixable.

“Okay, scan away.”

Billy aimed and clicked the scanner. Instantly Adam felt the vibrations of the ray going over his skin. Hmm, warm. After a minute Billy was finished and began the analysis. Adam watched as his friend’s eyes suddenly grew wide.

“What?” he wanted to know.

“What’s it saying?”

A thread of panic weakened around him. Was it even worse than he thought? Would the overheating cause as stroke? Would he die? Billy glanced from the screen again to Adam then back at the screen again.

“I don’t…I don’t get it.”

That was not good. Billy was the smartest person Adam had ever met. If anything could be gotten Billy got it.

“Don’t get what? What is it?”

Surely if Billy couldn’t fix it then he was up a creek.

“Your biorhythm. It’s all off. I mean to the point where…”

His heart pounding in his throat Adam was off the bed and at Billy’s side, studying the screen. The image was clearly his figure but it was lit up in bright white.

“Is it supposed to look like that? Billy what does it mean?”

His friend ran a hand through is hair before responding.

“It’s…well I’m not sure what this means. I just know that something’s not right.”

His eyes met Adam’s

“Normally when a person is scanned the images are cooler. Oranges and reds for Body heat. Green signifies bacterial sicknesses, yellows are viral. Dark colors like blues and black would be spells or unnatural interference.”

Adam nodded his understanding.

“Okay,” he asked, “What about white?”

Billy visibly swallowed.

“That’s just it. No human being could possibly make it to white. Our body heat could be red at the most and that’s a fever ranging in stroke territory. By the time anyone gets to white they’re beyond fever. They’re just pure flames.”

Now it was Adam’s turn to swallow.

“I don’t understand.”

“I’m saying that the only thing to ever reach white level on the bio-scanner is fire itself. And not just run of the mill barbeque fire. Raging fire, the kind that forges metals or purifies gold.”

Billy pointed at the image.

“According to this scanner your biorhythms are similar to that of fire. As if you yourself are made up of some component of fire.”

Adam recalled the hot flashes.

“Only see here at the edges,” Billy continued, “the outline of your body has a different rhythm. A thick layer of brown.”

Adam was afraid to ask.

“What’s the brown mean?”

Billy met his eyes.

“I don’t know. Because humans never read brown.”

The two were silent for a moment, his words sinking in. It took Adam a while before he asked; “What does read brown?”

Because whatever it was must have poisoned him. That would explain why his body had gone bananas. The poison must have reached his brain and was affecting the parts that regulated body temperature and testosterone. It made perfect sense.

“No life force I’ve ever scanned from Earth,” Billy replied.

“So you’re saying an alien?” Adam was horrified.

“I’m saying based on this scan there’s a part of you that resembles no other biology on the face of the earth,” Billy noted.

Adam glanced back at the image.

“Then it’s Mondo. He’s infected me with some alien disease. Do you think you can figure out a cure?”

When Billy shook his head, Adam felt his stomach drop.

“It’s not a virus, Adam or even an infection. And as far as Mondo, if it were from him the dark of his evil would have it black or dark blue. What you have is brown and the way it has you outlined indicates that there was no infiltration. If there had been then there would have been breaks in the outline and it wouldn’t have been as thick.”

But if it wasn’t a poison then what was it?

“I’m not getting it Billy. You say I’ve got something in me that’s not from this planet but then you say it wasn’t an infiltration. How the hell did it get inside me? And how can I get rid of it?”

He made no effort to hide his panic. This was beyond bravado. Billy seemed to understand the sentiment.

“Your body seems to be trying to purge itself with your vomiting,” he remarked, “though that makes this scan all the more confusing.”

Vomiting. Right. Adam recalled the lie he’d told his friends after his episode at school. He’d tried to give the impression of a simple flu or something of the sort. Now it was coming back to bite him in the butt. Should he be honest with Billy about what was happening?

“I think I can clarify a little,” Adam confessed.

“At least on the confusion about the vomiting. I kind of made that part up.”

Billy stared.

“Made it up? Why would you do a thing like that?”

Because the truth was too embarrassing.

“If I tell you, you have to promise that this stays between us,” Adam began.

“But Zordon can—”

“I mean it Billy,” he insisted.

“This isn’t something I want Zordon or Tommy or anybody to know.”

Especially not Tanya.

“Not even Rocky knows about this.”

Billy was surprised at that. His blue eyes said as much.

“I haven’t told anyone, not my parents, not my doctor—no one,” Adam stressed.

“And unless you promise that you can keep this you won’t know either.”

He could read Billy’s hesitation. It wasn’t hard to figure out why. The team couldn’t very well afford to keep things from one another. Not with the machine threat. Still, Billy must have seen the desperation in his eyes because his shoulders relaxed a little.

“Why me then?”

Adam hadn’t expected the question.

“Huh?”

“I said ‘why me?’ If you haven’t told anyone—not even Rocky then why tell me?”

It was an honest question. It deserved an honest answer.

“Because it’s driving me crazy,” Adam confessed.

“What’s happening to me… It’s only getting worse and I don’t know what to do about it. It’s there when I sleep it’s there when I’m awake, it’s there when I’m trying to have a normal life. So far you and this scanner are the closest thing to an answer I’ve come across in weeks. And let’s face it, Billy if anybody can figure this thing out it’s you.”

Billy considered his words.

“I think we could figure thing out faster with Zordon’s help,” he stated.

“I may know some things but he’s had centuries to gain knowledge. If we could just—”

“I can’t Billy, okay. I can’t look him in the face and tell him what’s been happening to me. I can barely even look at you but at least you’ll have a scientific approach about it.”

Adam looked down at his bare feet and sighed.

“Okay.”

He glanced up at Billy.

“What?”

“I promise. I won’t breathe a word of this to anyone,” Billy conceded.

“But only if you give me full disclosure. No holding back. I need to know everything—when this started, how it started, what exactly is happening to you. No more lies, got it?”

Adam nodded.

“No more lies.”

Billy seemed satisfied.

“Good now let’s start from the beginning. When did you first notice a change?”


End file.
